The makings of Love part 1
by abiou
Summary: Is Jaden hideing something? Who's behind it all? What's with Yubel? Did Zane Blush? What's with Aster and Bubbles? Yaoi and Some funny bits.
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet!

This is my first Story on this site.

This story contains Yaoi and incest.

Pairings:

Jaden+Bastion

Aster+Sartorius

Yugi+Atem

Syrus+Zane

Jy+Yubel

OC+Ryou

OC+Seto

Mr Trusedale+Mrs Trusedale

Hinds of Jaden+Syrus

I don't own any of the OC's in this story but i have permission to use them.

* * *

"I can't take it, it's over" The sound of his father's last words before leaving. The door slammed shut. Jaden looked out the window and saw him get into his car and drive off. His mum soon walked in the room and hugged me, she had been crying.

"Where's daddy gone?" Jaden asked

"To live somewhere else" she replied

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know" she answered before getting up and walking off

(10 years later)

"Jaden!" yelled Syrus "Jaden get up, my family's coming here today!"

Jaden shot up, almost hitting Syrus. Grabbing the shirt and pants, he had lay out yesterday; Jaden went into the bathroom to get dressed. He soon came out.

"If you put a black blazer on you could be mistaken for a butler" said Sy as he smiled

(2 minutes later)

"Who exactly is coming here?" Jaden asked

"Well there's Zane, my mum, my dad, my two sisters, four of my cousins, Atem, my uncle Jy, my auntie Yubel and some of uncle Jy's friends" replied Syrus

"Yubel?" Jaden muttered "Like the card?"

"There's a cad called Yubel?" replied Syrus

"Never mind" Jaden muttered

Aster sighed "Sy when dose your family get here?"

"They said they'll be here by 1pm" Syrus replied

(4 hours later)

Everyone had eaten and duelled a bit. It was now 1:05pm and Syrus had started to worry about 8 minutes ago. Aster was on the floor after petal ran into his privates; petal being his pet dog, a cute golden retriever. There was a knock at the door, so Jaden answered it there was a group of people stood there, one of them was Zane.

"Sy, door!" Jaden yelled

Sy appeared behind him and ran up and hugged Zane. A tall brunette/blond man stepped forward.

"You're Jaden Yuki, right?" he said "I'm Syrus' uncle Jy; I've been told that you're an amazing duellist, I would like to see if it's true"

A purple haired woman walked up to Jaden and knelt down in front of him and stared for a second.

"He doesn't look gay" she said

Jy pulled her back and turned her to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped "You can't just go up to someone you don't know and say that...You don't know if he's straight, gay or bi. Got it Yubel"

She turned around, to face Jaden.

"So are you gay or bi?" she asked "Because I know you're not straight"

Jaden started to blush. He ran upstairs and into his room. He hurd Syrus yelling. He then hurd footsteps coming upstairs, so he sat on the end of my bed.

'What happened...? I'm usually open about my feelings...What caused me to get so embarrassed...? Were do I know her from...? Is she my Yubel, or is the name just a coincidence...?' Jaden thought before Syrus slowly came in the room.

"Sorry about auntie Yubel" he said

He walked up to Jaden and hugged him. Jaden burst out laughing. Syrus stopped hugging him.

"What's so funny?" Syrus asked

"Now I know how you felt when my Onii-Chan asked you about you and Zane" Jaden replied "It's a complete role reversal"

Syrus looked shocked. He looked like he was about to faint, but managed to stop himself.

"You alright, Sy?" asked Jaden

"I think I'm loosing it" Syrus replied "I thought you used a big word"

"Well I'm not an idiot" Jaden said as I got up and hugged him, picking him up in the process.

"Aniki put me down" he ordered

I made us go face to face.

"As your Aniki, I'm going to have to say no" Jaden replied "And as your friend I'm going to...I don't know....Put you in a dress"

Syrus started to squirm.

"Hey don't blame me for doing what Zane told me to do" Jaden remarked

He stopped squirming.

"Why dose he want me in a dress?" Syrus asked "Were brothers"

"How should I know, I'm just the middle man" Jaden replied "Now do you want pink or blue?"

Jaden showed Syrus a pink dress and a blue dress.

"Don't those dresses belong to my sisters?" he said

"You have sisters!" Jaden gasped

"Never mind" he replied "I'm not putting a dress on"

"You will or I'll show Zane that picture" Jaden said as the room seemed to darken

"I thought you got rid off it" said a now scared Syrus

Jaden smirked. His eyes looked a creepy golden colour, but Syrus didn't really notice, he just grabbed the blue dress off Jaden and ran into the bathroom.

"I'll go get Zane" Jaden said before walking off

(Downstairs)

Jaden soon bumped into Bastion and three girls.

"You must be Jaden" said the smallest of the girls "I'm Hannah, Sy's youngest cousin. These two are Amanda and Jazz, Sy's sisters"

"Hi" Jaden said "I'm looking for Zane, you guys know were he is?"

"He's by the pool" said Amanda and Jazz at the same time

Jaden ran to the pool.

"What's up with him?" asked Hannah "Has he got a crush on Zane, or something?"

"No he just wants to show Zane how Syrus looks in a dress" replied Amanda

"How would you know?" asked Bastion

"Didn't Sy and Zane tell you?" Jazz muttered "Amanda has Yaoi related powers"

"That's how I know that you and Jaden are to be a couple" Amanda continued

"WERE WHAT!" Bastion yelled "What makes you think that?"

"You couldn't take your eyes off him" Amanda replied "And he tried to hide his feelings for you"

"Firstly, I wasn't looking at him in that sort of way and secondly, Jaden's engaged to Alexis" Bastion said "Jaden is Alexis' fiancé"

"You are in so much denial" said Jazz

"Why don't you just kiss him?" muttered Hannah "That way you can see for yourself. It worked for Aniki and Onii-Chan"

(At the pool)

"ZANE!" yelled Jaden as he ran towards him

Zane looked at Jaden and took a step to the side. Jaden almost fell into the pool, but Zane changed his mind and grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you want?" Zane asked

"Syrus wants to see you" Jaden replied "He's in his room"

Zane threw Jaden onto a chair and walked off. Jaden smirked again and pulled out a small object.

"What's that?" asked Amanda from behind him

"It's a type of TV thing" he replied "It pics up signals from a camera and records it onto a disk-thingy"

"Well why do you have it then?" asked Jazz

"I'm trying to get Syrus and Zane togever" he answered "So I borrowed this from Bastion and took the camera from my bathroom at home, put them in Syrus' room here. I then put Sy in a dress and sent Zane to see him. Aster and Sartorius will lock them in the room for a bit and we'll see what happens"

Amanda and Jazz squealed.

"Can we watch?" they both asked

"If you want" he muttered

* * *

What do you think will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2: Close Contact!

This is chapter 2.

The chapter that locks two people up in a room then pulls some strings and hope's that everything comes togever.

* * *

(With Syrus)

'Why dose Zane want me in a dress...? Could Amanda and Jazz have put Jaden up to it...? No that can't be it, Jaden doesn't know them...Then dose Zane....Feel that way...? Or is it just a prank? Whatever it is I like the dress' Syrus thought before spinning

"Syrus!" said Zane as he stood at the door, shocked as hell at his little brother "What on earth are you doing in a dress?"

He took a step into the room, as he did the door slammed shut behind him, the curtains shut and the light dimmed. Zane froze and Syrus freaked out, then grabbed hold of Zane.

(With Jaden, Jazz and Amanda)

"Is Zane Blushing?" asked Jazz

"Don't know" replied Jaden

(Living room)

"Were did Aster and Sartorius go?" asked Jy

"Most likely sleeping with each over" replied Yubel

Jy glared at her for a second.

"Amanda and Jazz have gone too" said Mrs Trusedale

"The girls are at the pool with Jaden" replied Bastion "Aster and Sartorius are in the attic, looking for an old book and Syrus and Zane are taking a look around the house"

"And you know this how?" muttered Mr Trusedale

"Some things are best to be kept secret" Bastion muttered

(With Syrus and Zane)

Zane pushed Syrus off him and glared.

"Once again why are you in a dress?" Zane asked

"Jaden" replied Syrus, blushing "Why else would I be in a dress?"

"Amanda, Jazz" Zane answered "Oh and Yugi's got you in a dress once and god knows how many skirts"

Syrus sighed.

"Now take that dam dress of and put men's clothing on!" snapped Zane

Zane lay on the bed as Syrus took the dress off, then walked up to the wardrobe. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't.

"Zane" Syrus moaned "The door won't open"

"Go lie in on the over side of the bed" Zane said

Syrus did as he was told and Zane got up. He took off his jacket and threw it on top of Syrus, then punched the wardrobe door. The door shattered. Zane looked inside the wardrobe.

"Were the hell are your clothes?!?" yelled Zane

A letter drifted into his hand.

He read the letter out loud: By now I'm sure you noticed that Syrus has no clothes in the wardrobe and the dress and your jacket have disappeared

He stopped reading and looked for his jacket and the dress, witch had disappeared.

"What the hell?!?" Zane yelled

He looked at Syrus, then instantly looked away.

(With Jaden, Amanda and Jazz)

"What's going on in there?" asked Jazz

"Were have all of Sy's clothes gone?" asked Amanda "And the dress and Jacket?"

"I had Aster and Sartorius go into the attic and use the roof things to empty the closet and the dress and jacket were moved by that tiny robotic cleaner thing"

'This guy's smarter then he seems' thought Amanda

"Hi guys" said Yugi from behind them

"Yugi we got Sy semi-naked, with Zane, in a locked room, thanks to Jaden here" said Amanda

Yugi walked up to them and looked at Jaden.

"Hello again" he said

Jaden looked up.

"So I wasn't dreaming about how I got Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden yelled before returning to the screen in front of him

Yugi walked away.

"Were did Zane and Syrus go?" asked Amanda

Jaden went flying into the pool. Amanda and Jazz turned around to see Zane, topless and looking eviler then ever.

"I'm going to kill you Jaden Yuki!" he yelled

"Zane, you and Sy looked so good togever in that room!" squealed Amanda and Jazz

"Why are you topless?" asked Amanda

"I gave Syrus my top" he replied

"So cute!" Amanda and Jazz squealed

Zane slowly walked away.

(With Jaden)

Jaden had reached the edge of the pool. He reached out for the edge. Someone grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him out.

"How did it go?" asked the person

"Take a look yourself" Jaden replied, holding a DVD in his hand "I'm sure you'll like it Aniki"


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Duel for Syrus' Body

This is chapter 3.

The chapter that duels its best friend then watches as they suffer.

* * *

(With Syrus)

Syrus was sat on the end of his bed.

"Hey Sy" said Aster "Want some clothes?"

Sy jumped up and smiled.

"Yes please" Sy replied

"Come with me then" Aster muttered as he started to walk off

Sy followed Aster into a large, childish room.

"This was my room when I was a kid" Aster said as he opened a large wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and pants "These should do"

He threw them to Syrus. Syrus tried to catch them, but they landed on his head.

"You should stay in this room from now on" aster muttered "Or you'll be stuck sleeping in the same room as your sisters"

He walked to the bedroom door.

"And considering the fact that they know what happened in that room" he continued "You, naked, pressed up against Zane, in a dimly lit bedroom."

He turned to face Syrus and smiled.

"You must have loved it" he concluded

Syrus blushed, picked up a pillow and threw it at Aster.

"Shut up!" Syrus yelled

"You can wear any of the clothes in this room" Aster said as caught the pillow and placed it on the ground

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

(Living Room)

"I wonder if Sy found his cloths yet" muttered Jaden

Aster walked down the stairs, smiling.

"Syrus yelled at me" Aster

"Why?" asked Sartorius

"I asked if he liked it when he was pressed against Zane" Aster replied

Jaden got up and walked upstairs.

"Were are you going?" asked Aster

"To bed" Jaden replied

"But it's only 5pm" Aster yelled

Jaden had gone.

(By the Pool)

Zane was sat on a deckchair, looking up at the sky. Amanda walked up to him and dropped his shirt on his head.

"Sy told me to give you this" she said before walking inside the house

Zane shot up when he saw what was on the shirt.

'This could only mean one of two things'

(Syrus' new room)

Syrus was watching Pokémon on the TV. There was a knock on the door. The door opened then closed pretty fast. Sy looked to see who was there, but no one was. He got up and walked to the door, opened it and looked around. No one was there. He went back inside his room and closed the door behind him. He noticed the curtains were closed.

'Were they closed before?' he thought before the TV turned off 'This is a little bit creepy'

He turned to the door and tried to open it but couldn't.

'What's going on...!?!'

"Ok... Who's on the over side of the door...?" he managed to say "Whoever it is...Please move...And let me out!"

He felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned to see who it was. There was a tall dark figger stood in front of him.

"Hello again, Syrus Trusedale" The figger said "It's time we duelled"

"WHAT!" Syrus yelled

"If you win I'll let you go" the figger continued

"What if you win?" asked Syrus

"I get you" The figger replied

Syrus jumped back and hit the door.

"ME!" he yelled "What do you mean by you get me?"

The figger lent forward and whispered "I get your body"

Syrus gulped.

"And if you don't duel..." the figger muttered

The figger placed its right index finger on Syrus' neck.

"I'll kill you" the figger continued

The figger walked up to the bed and pulled a duel disk from under it. He threw the duel disk to Syrus. He placed it on his arm, put his deck in it and activated it. The figger's left arm glowed a dark purple for a second and a light purple duel disk appeared.

"I'll go first" the figger muttered "And I'll start of by special summoning Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy. I now play the spell Hero's Bond to special summon Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Lady Heat. I now tribute the two Elemental Heroes to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge. I'll play the spell Foolish Burial and set two face downs. Now I end"

Syrus drew a card.

'How can I beet this guy…? Let's see…He has two monsters. One monster has 300 attack and the over one has 2600 attack. In my hand I have Jetroid, Gyroid, Magic Cylinder, Negate attack, Powerbond and Shuttleroid' Syrus thought "I summon Jetroid to attack your Infernal Prodigy"

"I'll Play a trap" The figger replied "Negate attack"

"I end" Syrus sighed

"I'll draw then" He said as he drew a card "I'll start of by tributing my Infernal Prodigy to summon another Malicious Edge."

'I'm screwed…!' Syrus thought

"Now I'll use Lightning Vortex" the figger muttered "Now by tributing a card from my hand you lose your Jetroid"

The figger removed its costume.

"It can't be…!" Syrus yelled

(With Zane (Zane's POV))

'I have to find him'

I walked up the stairs an into Syrus' room. Amanda and Jazz were there.

"Where's Syrus?" I asked

"THAT'S SO CUTE!" they both squealed

"Were is he?" I said

"Don't know" Amanda replied "Why do you want to know?"

'Here it comes'

"Are you going to ask him out?" asked Jazz

"I want to duel" I replied

"And lower his self-confidence even more!" yelled Amanda "I don't think so!"

"No" I snapped "I want to do a tag duel. Me and Syrus against Aster and Sartorius"

"THAT'S SO CUTE!" they both squealed again "One couple against another"

"You two are idiots" I said

"No were not" Amanda replied "If we were idiots we wouldn't have a tape of you and Sy in his room earlier"

'Why did I have to have two Yaoi obsessed sisters…? And why on earth do they keep on trying to get me and Syrus togever…? Were brothers for Ra's sake'

I left the room and walked into mine.

'Were are you Syrus?!?'

I pulled out one of the cards in my deck and looked at it.

'Fairy King Trusedale…?!? Were did I get this…? And why is it in my deck…?'

I placed it on the top of my deck and smiled.

"Reminds me of Syrus" I muttered

I hurd a scream from another room.

"Syrus!"

I got up and ran to the room. The door was locked. The others soon arrived and we tried to get in.

'Syrus…I'm coming for you'

"Where's Jaden?" asked Aster

The door burst open and we saw Syrus fall to the ground. His deck flew out of the duel disk and scattered over the floor.

The window flew open and a dark, strangely firmiller laugh was hurd.

* * *

EVIL...!!!

...MA, HA, HA, HA, HA...!!!

Guess what happens next and have the chance to win prizes such as a mountin bike and a Ford Focus


End file.
